


if you were to stay with me

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: A lifetime of love with Sakura.(Porn stories/Porn WIP that are too short to be posted separately. Please beware of the tags/summaries for each one of them. No one should read something they're uncomfortable with!)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 64
Kudos: 372





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura learns to love her husband's troubled persona. For better and for worse.
> 
> Contains: Cursed Seal Sasuke + Married Sasusaku + Hints of manhandling (Consensual)

There's a certain reassurance in feeling arms wrap themselves around her stomach at the end of the day, and feel the press of lips behind her ear.

Tonight, Sakura doesn't hear the words that announce that Sasuke is home. The words that would make her eyes shimmer with happiness and follow with a conversation about her day don't come. She turns her head and meet red and black orbs, his rough fingers shoving the material of her apron aside and digging inside her pants to toy with already moist lips.

"Darling," she says cautiously, suppressing a hiccup as his digits pet her folds, "Aren't you hungry?"

It has surely been a long day at work. Her husband breathes hard against her sensitive neck, triggering a violent shiver from her. The tomato soup she spent the first half of the evening cooking would have been done if Sasuke came home a bit later.

" _I am hungry_ ," he says with a deep voice, "I've always dreamed of fucking you on that counter."

Her pulse quickens at that. One of his hand abandons her groin to grope her breast under her apron, bumping her nipple with his thumb. He moves her so she can extend her arms to rest on the marble counter, shuffling behind her to open up his pants and slide hers down her knees, freeing his very hard cock and letting the head bump against her folds.

Sakura's fingers turn white as she attempts to grasp the surface of the counter. Her sex accepts him easily, the insertion smooth and clear after years of taking him inside of her, but the brutal jab he gives her as he forces himself further into her depths is something else. 

"So tight and warm," he murmurs against the back of her neck. His grip on her breast constricts, squeezing the flesh and tweaking her nipple until it hurts. His hips smack against the tender skin of her butt relentlessly as he pounds her, an unforgiving pace that leaves her breathless, tears leaking from her eyes as pleasure sparks in her loins. 

Sex with Sasuke hasn't always been about intimacy. She remembers the younger days when it could take a few minutes for him to cum inside of her, the simple sight of her bare enough to excite him. But this version of him, free of inhibitions and with years of experience under his belt makes her feel powerless.

His fingers find her bundle of nerves, toying with her as he nuzzles her neck. She's close, moaning out loud. There's no way he can't feel it, her walls quaking and pulling him in, attempting to draw his release along with hers. 

He howls against her skin as he feels her flutter around him, her walls extracting a gush of her fluids that splatter against the entanglement of their bodies. 

It takes a few thrusts from him, rough and unforgiving, his hips rocking and pumping until his warmth is expelled inside of her, his seed copious and thick, leaving a trail of white after he pulls out. Her hands work on covering her flushed skin, embarrassment finding her even though she found herself in this position numerous times. 

She's being gently turned around to face Sasuke. His eyes are faintly glowing, though the hunger in them is appeased, the beast in him slightly pacified. She knows from experience he isn't done with her, her treacherous heart skipping a beat at that knowledge. 

*

He knows something is wrong the second he wakes up. The bed is warm, the covers covering the two bodies from the chill of the winter. Judging by the thin light that comes from the blinds, it should be early in the morning. And yet, Sasuke doesn't remember coming home last night. All he remembers is reporting to the hokage before going home.

The warmth of his wife sleeping soundly next to him is familiar, despite the unsettling feeling of having lost his memory of the events of last night. Her lips are parted in her sleep, her small hand clutching the blankets. His eyes shift to her strained posture, so unlike the relaxed one she usually sleeps in, and then to the bite mark on her neck.

It comes to him in fragmented memories. How he had taken her against the counter, a fantasy of his he had since the first time he saw her cook for him in their new home. She had obliged him, even going as far as indulging him multiple times before they fell asleep exhausted.

His finger traces the bruise on the side of her neck, purple and swollen. She shifts in her sleep.

"Sakura," he calls. He shouldn't. She needs her rest.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His hand brushes against her cheek. He molds his body to fit her smaller frame, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

Her breath hitches. She moves under the heavy covers until she's facing him, her hands cupping both sides of his face as she looks at him.

"It's you," she says.

His first instinct is to capture her lips. The kiss is more tenderness than hunger for her, an apology of sorts. One glimpse at his face is enough for her to know what he's thinking.

"Don't apologise. It's fine."

He bows his head. "I hurt you."

"You didn't," she says and takes the hand in hers, brushing her lips against the surface, "You've been busy these days. This leaves me with a little something to remember you."

Sasuke allows himself to bask in her softness, knowing the beast inside him has been soothed if only for a while.


	2. The Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Doctor Sasuke/Intern Sakura + Doggy Style  
> This one is a bit short, but I want to share my love for Doctor Sasuke tehee

There are downsides to this job. The overwhelming amount of work. The stress. The busy schedule. She learns to understand why some interns spend their lunch break falling into bed with fellow interns.

Ino had patiently explained her that sex was the only way some could cope with the stress. She had thought of the many times she'd seen Rock Lee emerge from those rooms with several different female interns, sometimes twice in the day—and grimaced.

Rock Lee had been quickly forgotten as a singular heart surgeon flooded her thoughts.

Some nights in her lonely room were spent picturing herself limping as she exited the same door she'd seen Rock Lee and his conquests walk out, where Doctor Uchiha would be fixing his lab coat after giving her thorough attention.

Two months later, she's holding onto the sheets as he rocks her body back and forth, grunting her name and holding onto her waist. The bed creaks are not enough to drown out their mingled moans, and he complained about them several times. She's reminded of one afternoon, when he carelessly suggested to pound her into his own bed—anything other than the foul smelling mattresses of Konoha Hospital would do, and she'd imagined herself writhing into sheets that smell like him. 

Her eyes almost cross during a peculiarly strong thrust as his hips slam against her ass in an effort to make her come. She's got six hours of surgery planned, and while she'd deemed it best to take a short nap before that, Doctor Uchiha had to corner her in the stairs, nipping her neck and giving her eyes that promised her a good time.

She chances a look over her shoulder, and her superior looks as dashing as ever. His eyes aren't on her face, but focused on the place where their bodies meet. His eyebrows drawn together, some sweat pooling over his temples as his breath hitches and deep groans leave his lips. She's obliged to brace herself on her forearms for the incoming subtle jerk of his hips, the tightening coil in her belly threatening to snap more than once under his incessant assault.

The tension comes to an end once one of his hands leave her waist to caress her sex. Skillfully, his fingers circle her clit and her impending climax finally falls upon her. Her hips buck back against him, nearly knocking him out of her as her juices stain him. 

Her arms wobble under her weight, only giving in when Doctor Uchiha slams into her once, twice, and his hips come to an halt against her.

She hears him shuffle around, probably disposing of the condom while she searches for a change of underwear in her bag. It doesn't occur to her that as she bends over, he's got an unobstructed view of her pink, well fucked pussy.

She flushes as he watches her slip on a fresh pair of panties, having fixed his state of undress himself. When she straightens herself up and move to stand in front of the mirror, his hand finds her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Sir," she says weakly. She really needs to get ready to join Tsunade Senju, who offered to let her assist her on exclusive surgeries if she kept improving.

He kisses her. Tenderly, deeply. His eyes study her features, his fingers nudge wild strands of hair away from her face, the gesture surprisingly tender.

"Come home with me tonight," he tells her in one breath.

She tries not to let surprise show, her lips parting once or twice before closing, unable to say something. Remembering for a second that he's not known for being patient, she nods.

"Of course," she blurts out. 

He nods, putting a good distance between them, adjusting his wrinkled neck tie. She tries not to salivate at the simple motion, but everything he does is utterly...sexy.

His dark eyes reveal the similar glint they always do whenever their gazes meet across corridors, or when he entrusts her with folders she should not be looking into. 

"Don't be late," he murmurs. 

She watches him walk out of that door, failing to notice the lipstick marks she engraved on his neck, the same marks nurses will be too scared to inform him about later.


	3. In Bright Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 699.
> 
> No warnings for this? Only going against my own headcanon that Sakura would lure Sasuke into public sex like the vixen she is. They're both adventurous in this one.
> 
> Contents: Canon Compliant + Public Sex

When Sasuke returns, the first few days he spends reacquainting with the village and regaining his old habits are good. Better than he expected, at least. Days turn into months, and the early bad days, the guilt and the doubt make themselves scarce. 

He figures Sakura plays a large role in his rehabilitation, as humble as she chooses to be on the matter. Her patience and tenacity being unquestionable weapons in his fight for what she believes is partly self acceptance.

He can't afford to address that matter with her yet. His mind isn't yet at peace, searching for answers that never come, and this is where Sakura's involvement in this new life complicates things—she's a distraction, a balm that barely covers and only makes him temporarily forget about his impending departure and the future, very lonely path he will have to take.

The intimacy is still raw, like a jutsu that can't be mastered no matter how many times he repeats the same moves, learns what places feel blissful and the ones that make her blush prettily.

The amount of times they've engaged in the very same act can't be counted on his single hand, and yet, the simple emotional engagement it requires is so different than an intense fight.

He truly didn't believe he could be capable of such tenderness after threatening to take her life a year ago—she, in spite of that, proved him wrong, never once growing impatient or unsure of his abilities to heal.

"Where did Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto go…?"

He suspects they're doing this on purpose, this little hide and seek game whenever he and Sakura stand in each other's vicinity. Sakura is smart enough to figure out what their intentions are—she chooses to avoid the mortifying possibility that their teammates know about their unspoken agreement. 

He, on one hand, couldn't care less what Kakashi or the blonde knucklehead have to say about them. It's mostly the reason he swiftly moves towards her and have her walk backwards until her back hits a tree, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

His hand follows the curve of her hip until he lets it rest over her behind. Sakura surely comes to grasp what he might want from her, her eyes roaming over his face for a while before taking it between her hands and bringing their mouths together.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke tells her just as their lips separate. His hand slides under her tunic, squeezing her covered behind and making her squeal lightly.

"I...Someone could come," she says loudly, her eyes frantically searching for an intruder as his mouth presses against the side of her neck. Her hand goes for the back of his head, doing absolutely nothing to disengage him.

"No one stupid enough to interrupt us," Sasuke says. It does not placate her, but he's not against doubling his efforts to make her forget about time and space. She's the most lovely when he manages to have her focus on him and him only. His fingers deftly work on opening the front of her tunic and palming her breasts, and she throws her head back as he ducks his head down to take a nipple between his lips.

He'd take his time if their positions granted him better leverage. His back is bent at an uncomfortable angle as his teeth work on pulling at her breast, his hand gripping the other mound. Sakura's quiet moans resound above him, quickly abandoning semblance of shame as her gloved fingers tangle into his dark locks.

"I want to try something," he tells her after licking his lips, "Turn around."

The fond look she gives him before doing as she's told forces him to unzip his pants and take himself in hand, trying to dull the excitement he can feel between his legs with a few self indulgent strokes.

He gulps as he watches her grip the tree with one hand, the other reaching back to slide her spandex shorts down on her knees.

His teammate catches his gaze as two of her hands now grip at the wood, arching her back slightly. 

"Come to me?" she asks sweetly.

He didn't her need to say it, his cock impatient and the arch of her body under the shadow of the tree branch too tempting to refuse. He gaze starts from the white circle at the center of her red back, to the creamy color of her behind as he lifts her red tunic covering it. 

He nuzzles her neck, inhales the scent of her skin. His fingers descend to the entrance between her legs, finding it wet and warm. 

Her hips chase after his fingers when he leaves her warmth to take a hold of his cock and press himself in between her folds.

"Oh...yes…" Sakura sighs, her gloved fingers curling against the tree. He feels her tense and shake all at once around the stretch of his cock, her muscles seizing him and contracting along the length and drawing a groan from him. His fingers dig into the flesh of her bottom.

"You're so deep inside me like this...," he hears her say in a whining voice, her body trembling against him. 

His hand reaches for her face, tilting it gently towards him. Sakura is looking back at him with glassy, unfocused eyes and an open mouth, letting out little moans at every strong jab of his hips. 

His pelvis bumping against the flushed skin of her butt causes her body to rock against the rough planes of the tree, his thumb sinking between her parted lips as she struggles to keep her eyes on him and tell him how good he feels.

The praise does wonders to his ego, and she'd done so more than once, knowing how to read him well. Their first time had her murmuring encouraging and praising words in his ear. 

This time, her elated and dazed voice is enough to make him increase his rhythm and focus on strengthening the force of his rocking, causing Sakura to spit out his thumb and her eyes shutting tight.

"I'm coming," she gasps.

Sasuke feels the ripples of her orgasm firsthand, the violent bucking of her hips nearly pushing him out off her. He expresses an excited groan as he pulls himself out, his cock twitching in his hand as he strokes himself several times, his essence rushing to spray over her asscheeks.

He doesn't miss the way Sakura's breath hitches as she watches him come. His mouth catches hers to steal a tender kiss, and Kakashi and Naruto are forgotten as they move their tryst to Sakura's bedroom.


	4. Scarlet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire finds a desperate noble girl alone in her quarters in the middle of the night.
> 
> Contains: Blood, UST

She lies in bed like she's been awaiting him. Her chest rises and falls as she breathes soundly in her sleep, her body angled towards where he stands.

It's when he comes near her side that her eyes open.

"I've been wondering when you would come," she murmurs. 

She holds his gaze with bright green eyes. A young girl of her status would be deep in sleep at this hour. Not expecting strangers to come into her room.

"Have you," he says, unimpressed.

"You're the vampire," she says.

The girl is not scared. He assumed that a noble girl would scream at the sight of him, or perhaps be oblivious to his motives. But the one before him doesn't move or beg for help.

He picks up her steady heartbeat, reads her relaxed posture. As delectable as his prey had looked a moment before, the excitation might be long gone from a certain lack of struggling. He always liked a little bit of struggling and screaming, the blood of scared preys still remaining his favored taste.

"You must be hungry," the young woman says, moving her long hair and revealing an elegant neck.

His throat is suddenly dry.

"I am," he says smoothly, "I'm also willing to know why you would choose to provoke a predator like this."

The girl moves from the bed. Dressed in a satin nightgown that exposes her shoulders, he allows himself to bask in her scent, gaze flickering to the purple veins on her pale skin. 

"A vampire coming here is the most exciting thing that could have happened in the village. Father keeps me locked here, and...I'm so bored."

So this is entertainment she wants. She would soon regret expecting it from him. Her chin lifts as he steps forward, his fangs coming down at their proximity and her alluring scent. 

Her eyes widen slightly, her feet frozen on the wooden floor as she stares into his eyes. Red, as deep as the color of blood he spills mercilessly. 

He can hear her pulse quickening, the familiar mixture of fear and excitement he evokes in humans.

With one hand, he whirls her around and slides the strap of her gown down her shoulder with the other. His front presses against her back as he nuzzles the column of her throat. The scent of her skin is intoxicating, and the color of her veins makes his pupils dilate in impatience. The noble girl reaches for the back of his neck and brings him closer, stealing an enthusiastic, almost agitated noise from him.

His fangs sink into her flesh without hesitation, tearing it open and wrenching a small cry from his victim. Sasuke doesn't mask his excitement, her red elixir spreading over his tongue as he drinks from her. 

The girl trembles against him as he drinks. He can't explain the uncommon aroma that overwhelms his senses as he sucks and drinks from her neck. Memories and sensations long lost from his long life overwhelm his mind and body, and he savors her essence until she sobs.

"It hurts…" she says weakly.

In his arms, she feels feeble. He removes himself from her and observes her. Her fingers touch the bite mark, staining them with blood, brings them in front of her eyes to observe. 

Her mint eyes shift to him. Never once the girl has been judging him, though he could detect fear in her quickening heart rate. The glint in her stare as she approaches him and the next thing she does however, compels him into stunned silence.

Her fingers spread her red essence over his mouth, lingering and luscious—causing his tongue to flick over the tip of her fingers. 

"You're even more handsome when you're hungry," she murmurs, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

She had him dazed for a moment, as if hypnotised by her presence, the girl. His gaze sweeps over her form, his cold body heating, an unfamiliar heat settling in his belly.

"You're playing with fire," he murmurs, "Trying to trick me into laying with a human…"

"What's your name?" she says softly, unafraid. 

His gifted eads pick up the sound of approaching footsteps. The young girl had, after all, not lied about her father's overbearing nature.

"I am named Sasuke," he says taking a step back and climbing stealthily to the high window of her room. 

His eyes shift to red orbs, hearing the footsteps coming closer. Something compels him to turn his head to look behind him

The girl is standing there, blood staining her dress and teardrops on her cheeks.

"Will you come back for me?" she demands.

He smirks, considering her request. "Maybe next time."


	5. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's home at last, back in his restless lover's arms.
> 
> Contains: Genderswapped Sakura, Anal Sex

The way Sakura's fingers chase the end of his spine and cup one muscular asscheek shouldn't make him shudder this violently.

They've done it twice today. Once on Sakura's office desk, Sasuke making sure the patients waiting outside can't hear him whine his boyfriend's name as he's being pounded into the wooden desk, the second time on Sakura's bed, Sasuke complying to being taken from behind.

After three months apart, he should have known the other male would want more than two rounds. He found out early on that his pink haired teammate is not only needy for his affection, the man is also insatiable.

Sasuke is sweaty, sore between his legs and exhausted from traveling. Nothing to do with coming back at a faster pace, nothing that could be interpreted as looking forward to seeing his lover's warm smile at the sight of him approaching the gates.

He's more than exhausted, but thankful to be back in his lover's arms. A groan escapes his lips as Sakura's long fingers spread his cheeks apart, his index finger dipping between them. 

"Wow. I sure came a lot," he hears his lover say.

Sasuke winces. "I told you not to do it inside."

"Sorry. You're just so sexy when you cum! I can't control myself."

His finger pulls out of his sore behind, leaving a trail of semen on the sheets. He remembers Sakura's beautiful face as he unleashed every drop he had to give inside of him. The way his own treacherous body clung to his. Sasuke can't help it. He flushes and moves away, hoping his partner will look anywhere but the mess he left between his legs.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura says.

Sasuke sighs, looks over his shoulder to find the other male looking straight back at him. Sakura's hand is wrapped around his cock, hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. 

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks abruptly, though he had his own idea about the other's plans.

Sakura pants. His hand moves over his thick cock in smooth motion, applying pressure around the tip, teasing it like he's grown used to his boyfriend doing it to him. 

"I want to be inside you again. Shannaro…! I know I shouldn't. We've done it enough and you must be tired and—"

"You're impossible," Sasuke says.

He didn't need much convincing in the first place—he missed his lover just as much. The last months have been spent sleeping in inns or outside, dreaming that the next day he would wake up to pink hair and loving gazes. 

Sakura is pinned on their squeaking mattress, suppressing the memories and allowing his body to warm up at the familiar contact of his lover's skin. Sasuke's hands run over his chest, tweaking his nipples and watching with a satisfied smile his handsome features twist in pleasure.

Sasuke's leg swings and his hips lift to straddle the other's waist. Sakura's hardness is wet and the tip is shiny with precum. Sasuke thinks of all the times this monster of a thing has been inside him, that one time Sakura made him pass out with this dangerous tool grazing his prostate and his legs on the other male's shoulders. 

No one could take him so well if they tried. There's been nobody else before him, and he intends to be Sakura's last, as well. His fingers encircle him, pressing against his opening and traveling inside with ease. His walls welcome him with practiced ease. Sakura groans, his mint gaze going back and forth to their joined bodies and Sasuke's own face. 

"You're so beautiful," he says through clenched teeth, thrusting up and disrupting Sasuke's gentle, controlled rhythm.

Sasuke tightens up, exhaling and cradling his lover's face as he bends down to kiss him. Only then does he smile, and allows Sakura to take control for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, rrin, for helping me with this work and giving me the strength to post it!


	6. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura lives her first love during Summer.
> 
> Contents: Outdoor Sex, Oral Sex + Footjob + Unhappy (?) Ending

Sasuke shows up at their meeting place late and visibly exhausted, but Sakura has been impatient and peculiarly needy. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, her back stuck to the trunk tree she waited under before he finally decided to meet her.

"Something happened?" she asks.

"'Had to help father with something," he says.

His sweaty face looks good under the warm orange glow of the sunlight, but Sakura would rather avoid saying that out loud. Sasuke doesn't take honest compliments easily, and she supposes it might have something to do with his difficult relationship with his father and brother. 

Whatever harsh labor his father inflicted upon him, his appearance only intensifies her thirst. She curses him for being too much of a gentleman, for his strict education, and last for being the hottest guy she's ever laid her eyes on. She never fell for someone else, never judged herself capable of such feelings—but the way her heart stuttered when she saw him walk towards her awakened some doubts.

"What did you want to meet me for?" he asks bluntly, his gaze skimming over her form openly.

She forces herself to be calm. "The usual, I guess."

Sasuke observes her silently.

"Right. I'll just go home then."

Sakura gasps as he turns around. 

"Well, you came. What did you think I would call you for?"

She hears him snort. "I have now decided I'm too tired."

She leaps towards him, easily making him turn around to face her. It's odd how she can muster the sweetest expressions when she wants to make herself innocent in front of her parents. But with him, it's hard to fake those. She tries not to frown harder as he looks down at her.

"Please," she says, her tone not as convincing as she hopes, but his expression changes as soon as she says it.

"We have to be quick, or else my parents will send Itachi to look for me."

"Really?" she laughs lightly, turning around and waiting for him to help her get rid of her dress, "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"I can't blame them for worrying," he mutters, and turns her back around with one tap on her shoulder as her lavish dress falls to her feet. 

"They should. Even the most daring lamb can get eaten by the wolf," she smugly retorts.

Sasuke chuckles. "You? A wolf?"

He looks handsome when he laughs.

"Enough talking," she murmurs, her fingers tracing the side of his jaw. Her nose brushes against his as she grants him a chaste kiss. 

He gives her a questioning look, but understanding crosses his elegant features as she reaches down for her underwear and pulls it down.

Sasuke swallows thickly. She would smirk if she weren't so eager for him to touch her. 

"Turn around," he commands.

"Again?" she says cheekily, and yet obeys, her hands holding onto the tree.

His hands finally touch her naked skin. Their roughness rubs her shoulders, her back. She releases a small gasp when she feels something wet on her ass. Her cheeks burn as she realizes that his face is down there. She refuses to take a look and confirm her suspicions.

Something wetter tickles her down there. Her legs tremble unexpectedly and spread wider as his tongue prods her opening. His nose and mouth both tease her most private parts, providing her with the attention she missed the past few days.

"Fuck, this feels good…"

She moans as he smacks one buttcheek. He's never been so bold to appeal to that part of her, his exemplary behaviour forcing him to be offended by her foul mouth.

"Keep going," she pleads, her voice husky. She shifts against the trunk, her hips shaping a perfect right angle as she pushes them back against his face. 

Sasuke groans, taking a fistful of each asscheek and spreading them to lick furiously at her clit. 

There's light behind her eyelids as she climbs higher and higher, rolling her hips as she chases after her orgasm, finally seizing it when he inserts his fingers in her.

He holds her legs as she shakes and comes back to her senses. 

"You really needed that, huh?"

He looks at her smugly, making her frown and blush. She's pinned against the tree as he gathers her hands, holding her above her head. His lips taste of her as he angles his head to fit his mouth over hers, but she finds that she doesn't mind. His mouth moves to her neck, her collarbone, and for the rest of the night Sasuke never mentions having to come back home.

He does visit her summer home the next day, dressed in his usual work attire. 

"So this is the boy who saved you?" her father asks, looking at Sasuke with interest.

It's not the best lie she made up, but her father is gullible and protective. His eyes are not judgemental as he scans her lover up and down. 

"What's your name, boy?"

If Sasuke is annoyed, he hides it well. His eyes do not leave her father's as he keeps his voice even.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Her father nods slowly, hopefully not thinking of calling their private detective and finding out every single detail about Sasuke and his family. She tries not to bite her lip, starting to regret her plan.

"You will be joining us for lunch, I hope?" he says instead, his shoulders relaxing. 

Sasuke doesn't move by her side, but somehow she can feel his surprise. He agrees, although she knows he's reluctant, and her father grants him a formal nod before going back to his study.

"That went well," she says as soon as she's certain her father has locked himself up in his study.

"What did you tell him?" he asks, his dark eyes on her.

"Yesterday I came home late and dirty. I had to make up a lie about you saving me from wolves."

She can sense he's not happy about this, but he chooses to look at their surroundings instead. She dreads that he will find any excuse to bolt out of their summer home despite his promise to eat with them. 

Without thinking, she takes his hand, coming close and forcing him to tilt his head to look at her in the eye.

"Stay, and I'll make it up to you, okay?"

She doesn't look at his face, pulling him towards the backdoor.

While waiting for lunch, Sakura takes him to see their horses. Her heart warms as she watches one of them almost immediately accept his touch. It's hard to not like Sasuke, she thinks. He's hard to read at first, but he doesn't try to please. He's easy to be around, and exceptionally pure.

He catches her staring at him and doesn't miss the chance to mock her cruelly, making her come back to her harsh reality.

It seems like forever while they stay there, talking and tending to the horses when a maid calls Sakura for lunch.

Once they enter the dining room, the smell of various dishes scattered on the table set filling her nostrils. She licks her lips and sits on the nearest chair, only realizing later that there are only two seats.

"Your father is busy with work," one employee informs her.

"Oh."

She looks at Sasuke.

"Does he always do that?"

"Yes," she answers. She shrugs, "It's not a big deal. At least this way we can be alone."

They start by eating silently. She can't even trust Sasuke to start a conversation—she is, after all, the one who always seeks his attention. The first meeting had been awkward. She stared at him working at his parents farm for hours, admiring him in silence. 

When her feet start sweating in her sandals, she gets an idea. Suppressing the urge to smile, she raises her bare foot under the table and starts prodding his leg.

She keeps eating as she does so, lifting her foot higher and higher. Sasuke clears his throat and she ignores him, acts like the food they're eating is the best she's ever tasted.

"Stop that," he says.

"Kiko!" she yells.

Her hand releases her spoon as the maid rushes to the dining room. Her foot has finally reached its destination, pressing and pushing against what she hopes is the front of Sasuke's pants.

"Kiko...That curry you made is amazing," she says with enthusiasm, pushing the dish towards her, "Taste it."

Smiling, she glances at Sasuke. She catches him blushing, staring down at his plate almost empty. She puts more pressure on her toes and rubs her heel up and down his clothed erection.

Kiko insists that Sakura finishes her meal while it's hot, leaving the two alone and not noticing Sasuke's discomfort as she hoped.

Sasuke holds her foot just as the maid leaves the room, pushing it away and standing up.

She's never seen him so feral before. He's not angry, but certainly not happy about the predicament she put him in. One second she's sitting at her table, the next she told him where her bedroom is and Sasuke is in bed with her, his hand on her thigh.

Her arms encircle his neck as he kisses her lips and causes her to melt and deepen the kiss. Her head sinks into her pillow, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Where did the innocent go? Right now you look like the hungry wolf."

"Maybe I am," he says, reaching down to tear her dress with ease. 

She almost shrieks. "Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?"

"Don't care," he says, and bends down to kiss her breast. 

Hastily pulling both of their clothes out of the way, he enters with one smooth thrust that makes her gasp. It's been so long and his eyes have this subtle frenzy as he grabs her legs and spreads them, looking down at his cock piercing her.

She bites back a comment when he eventually pushes lightly against the barrier of her womb, his eyes closing and expression betraying his blissful state.

She's as affected as he is, her walls trembling and body thrumming with the need for more. Her hands hold onto his hands on her thighs. 

"Good?" she asks quietly.

He looks at her and nods weakly. Her body holds onto him as he starts thrusting and proceeds to fuck her roughly. Their moans fill the room together with the sound of her damp flesh pressing against his own. 

Sakura cums as soon as he elevates her hips and holds her down, pumping into her like a possessed man.

She trembles and gasps as she does, bringing his own release with her. His fist moves upon his length quickly and then he sprays his seed on her stomach.

His hold on her legs loosens. She takes time to breathe deeply, looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly. 

"Happy?" she hears Sasuke ask.

She smiles, rolls onto her side to observe him. "What do you think?"

"Hmm."

His face is indecipherable as he pulls her towards him. He kisses her softly, pauses. He looks at her mouth with glassy eyes and captures her mouth again. She really wants to know what goes on in that enigmatic mind of his.

Someone nearly yells outside her room, ruining the moment but making her blood pump in her veins all the same.

"My father is angry. Do you think he figured all that noise is because his daughter is being defiled by the innocent farmer boy?"

Separating herself from Sasuke, she chuckles and widens the gap between her legs. 

"Let's be quiet, this time." 

As expected, her lover's eyes darken. She discovered—in the short time they've known each other, that he never refuses a challenge. 

Three orgasms later, Sakura is forced to pick a new dress after he ruined the last one, deploring the state of her disheveled hair once she takes a look in the mirror. 

Her father is still working as they walk to the front door, and the maid is nowhere in sight when she closes it behind them and walks with her lover outside.

Sasuke is silent, as usual. She gazes at the starry sky as they head for his farm, not so far from her own summer home.

"You need to go back before it gets darker," Sasuke says suddenly.

She's ready to object until he approaches her, bending down slightly and tilting her head. 

She's thankful for the lack of lighting, because as soon as his lips press against her forehead, her cheeks warm up.

"I'll see you next time," he says.

Her father's, still buried into his business, would call her that night and tell her to pack up. That they're going home, and they will be back.

That's the last time she would ever see the innocent boy with an elegant smile who was never meant for her.

  
  



	7. A Thorough Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn as usual... I wrote more for this, but couldn't bring it to an exciting route. Have this sex scene then.  
> Contains: Masturbation, Facials
> 
> 404 Romance not found

The matter had been approached once, to his pupil's greatest displeasure. As irritated as Sasuke had been, he'd given in. Orochimaru is as cunning as he is persuasive, and while the promise of a revenge for his clan had been made early  in an effort for him to join the snake , the perspective of the restoration of his clan made his goal truly complete.

Walking into the examination room, the smell of syringes and test tubes filled with various liquids heightens the discomfort he's been trying to suppress. But the reminder of his goal is what drives him to carry on with his master's wishes.

The sound of the machines drown out the noise of the prisoners fighting a few doors away, and the screams from the tortured souls. His eyes calmly take in the equipment the room offers, until the doctor enters.

Familiarity is not quite the right word to describe the feeling that possesses him when he sees her.

Pink hair. Green eyes. He's certain he's seen this girl before, during the years he's been wasting in Konoha.

The girl holds her instruments against her chest, her eyes widening at the sight of him. He's unable to tell if it's from fear or shock. 

"Sasuke Uchiha," she says.

His arms fall to his sides. "And you are?" 

"Sakura Haruno. A kunoichi from Konoha."

So that's why she seems familiar. Sasuke chooses not to dwell on it.

"Let's get this over with then, Sakura Haruno."

His eyes follow her every movement as she walks towards a desk. Her hands seem to be searching for something, her fingers struggling with the thin material of her gloves as if she hasn't done this many times before.

That Orochimaru sent an amateur to perform this task is unacceptable.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes, please," he hears her instruct, her back turned away from him.

He didn't need her telling that, but for some reason he listens. Not because he has to, and he wants this over so the awkwardness can be a bad memory behind him,  but perhaps because hearing this seemingly harmless girl say those words is exciting enough for a repressed boy who only has had his hand to take care of himself .

After he discards his shirt and slides his pants down his knees and she turns around, she walks towards him. Her hands are raised in front of her in a professional stance. 

She stops in front of him, and pauses. He's half hard already, and her face only shows helplessness.

"It's not enough," she tries to say, but her voice comes out a little squeaky.

Her voice and demeanor makes it hard to treat this thing like it doesn't mean anything. Like he's not going to blow his load in front of someone for the first time, and she's not going to pick it up and analyze if it's viable enough to produce children.

"What's not enough?" he asks harshly, holding the root of his dick in one hand. Her eyes switch from his genitals to his face, eyes glowing in the dark. It's a shame he can't tell if she's blushing through her mask.

"You…" she swallows thickly, the collar of her top moving as her throat bobs, "You need to stimulate it a little more."

His eyes remain on her as she utters those words, his fingers moving away from the root of his cock to stroke himself leisurely, his eyes staying focused on her.

He knows he's not acting like himself. He's at that age where anything could get him excited, but the need to look into her eyes as he pictures her fingers wrapping around him does the work better than imagining a faceless body. Sakura is pretty and foreign all at once, a bizarre association that entices him ten times more than the uncouth women Orochimaru flaunts in front of him. As annoying as this procedure is, he's almost thinking of prolonging this to make her squirm a little more.

When his length comes rapidly to an arch, pointing proudly towards her, he lays back on the uncomfortable bed. 

"Would that be enough for you, doctor?"

The kunoichi named Sakura gets closer, and under the light he can reckon she's blushing. She's frowning as well, but he can tell she's grimacing under her face mask.

Her smaller hand reaches for him as she leans forward, and Sasuke can't help himself—he jerks violently in her hand.

Sakura gasps and releases him from her grip, her eyes staring up at him. He's incapable of speech, his mind racing with the sudden need to have her hand back on him. 

The way she quickly blinks and breathes audibly as she appraises his state confirms she's nervous about this ordeal. 

"We need to get the blood pumping," she says, trying her best to maintain a professional tone.

Her gloved hand is back on him, and this time he remains still, his eyes on her as she braces her arm against the bed, finding support in the awkward position she's in. Keeping his calm and control isn't so easy when there's a feminine hand petting the tip of his cock. 

Sakura moves her face mask, and proceeds to spit in her gloved hand, adding lubrication.  He gulps at the delightful sensations she gives him . A kunoichi from Konoha is crowding him, holding his testicles in her hand. He can't have her believe that he's not the one in control of this situation.

It seems, however, like a lost battle the second he hears her shuffling around. The same frightened medic who looked at him with unease a moment before is kneeling, her hand reaching out to grasp him at the base.

The second her eyes close and her tongue extends to caress his length, a moan leaves his lips. 

He regrets it the instant the kunoichi's eyes flutter open. She remains calm, moving her head and watching him crumble intently. Her tongue retreats then, her warm mouth sealing around the tip and making him nearly buck against her face.

Surprised, but also impatient, his hand lightly pushes against the back of her head, urging her to engulf him whole and bring him to an imminent release. 

A muffled gasp is uttered as the girl struggles to ease his cock in her inexperienced mouth, her face retreating from his lap. As if making up for the absence of friction, her tongue quickly flicks over the tip, gathering the moisture that pooled there. 

As her hands move up and down his cock and her eyes move upwards to study his face, Sasuke can't control the surging heat that has been threatening to come out. Shame is the last feeling that seizes him as his lower half trembles and cum emerges from his cock and sprays over her face.

The girl makes a surprised sound and hurries to wipe off the excess of cum, forgetting her initial mission.

"Why did Orochimaru send you?" Sasuke asks once he manages to compose himself.

The girl stands up.

"You know why," she says softly.

"Perhaps he should have sent someone more experienced."

He can finally detect indignation in her gaze. She scoffs and gets rid of her gloves, one by one.

"And yet, I did not hear you complain."

Sasuke scoffs. "I thought you would spread your legs and do what Orochimaru told you."

"Orochimaru told me to collect a sample of your semen," she says.

"Which you did not do," He points out.

"You...you caught me off guard…"

"Right."

Now that he takes a good look at her, he remembers her. Smaller and louder. She used to be one of the girls who blindly idolized him in his younger days.  Why she ended up working for Orochimaru is not a concern of his, it's the presence of a kunoichi from Konoha that can't be a coincidence, almost like he brought her here on purpose.

"So you must know of my plan to revive my clan," he says, watching her toy with the hem of her top, "And you also volunteered to help me revive it."

The girl—Sakura—says nothing. She looks at the door like she desperately wants to leave him there.

"I won't say a word to him about what happened, if that's what you're worried about," he tells her.

She stares at him. "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not doing this for you. If he asks where the sample is, tell him it's inside you."

She blushes as expected, and he stares at her face on her way to the door. 

She doesn't spare him a glance, and closes it shut, leaving him in the dark room alone, a strange emotion plaguing him.


	8. insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @DanielWithoutAD suggested   
> "Maybe Sakura being very horny during her pregnancy?"

Traveling with a pregnant woman is something Sasuke never thought he would consider. His own father would be seriously disappointed to learn he let his pregnant wife climb mountains and walk in the rain.

For his defense, Sasuke has no choice. And Sakura is incredibly stubborn. She never wants to leave her side, and his sharingan allows him to know if the tiny life living inside her belly is fine. He doesn't fully rely on it, but sometimes his will falters when he thinks of leaving his companion alone, waiting for him.

She's four months pregnant, and while he thinks it might be time to find a place to live, his wife's mind is elsewhere. 

"I'm horny," she says, for the second time of the day.

He tries to refrain from pinning her down on the grass. He's not an animal.

"I know," he sighs.

She's been sending him leering gazes since this morning. 

"All I ask is for you to touch me. Clothes stay on," she says.

The pleading tone of her voice makes him glance at her. It's a bad idea, she's giving another one of her yearning looks. She moves until they can touch, her hand reaching for his.

"Clothes stay on," he warns. He doesn't believe himself capable of resisting her when she looks so adorable, so keen on receiving him.

She nods, kisses him softly. She must be holding back.

She moves so that her thighs touch his waist, her round stomach showing under the flaps of her cloak. He can't resist laying a hand on it.

"This won't get me off," she says, threading her fingers into his hair and urging him to look up at her. She kisses him again, a little less chaste.

Knowing her in this state, not even fingers will be enough. He doesn't like having her hold her own weight on her knees either. No position can be comfortable enough for a pregnant woman. They need a bed, and a warm shelter.

None of this matters if he's got an unhappy wife asking for his attention.

His fingers seek her warmest place, finding it already moist. She's wearing her spandex shorts.

"You wouldn't believe me," Sakura says above him.

He marvels at how wet she's getting already. His fingers traces her slit through the material and she trembles, his entire hand grasp her sex, grinding his palm against what seems to be her swollen lips.

"Did you… did you touch yourself? Fuck. I can't believe you're this wet already."

She shakes her head and moves her hips, searching for more friction. Her breath caresses his face, her own face buried in his neck, hands on his shoulders.

He really—badly wants to be in her. 

"Please, touch me more."

He complies, his own body warming in satisfaction when he sees her shuddering, his hand still cupping her center. 

She seems satisfied after this, bringing his face between her palms, kissing him fiercely. 

The time would come when she would ask for more. 

It's at the entrance of the next village, their forms soaked by the rain and the wind, that the couple stop by the closest inn.

Sasuke purposely avoids looking at his wife's form as they bathe together, choosing instead to run his fingers into her long hair.

"It's gotten so long," she says thoughtfully. 

"I like it."

She turns around, giving him a full view of her wet upper body and stirring his dick to life. 

And Sakura notices. Her thigh brushes against it.

"Darling..?"

"Ignore it," he retorts. 

The water hits her flushed skin as she cups his cheek. She's so close, her green eyes looking into his making him blink twice.

He's rarely intimidated. 

"I'll prepare the futon," she tells him, a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

His cock stands to full mast the second she stands and leaves the bath in her drenched, naked glory, leaving him thinking again why he decided to wait for so long. 

Sakura rips the towel off from his form as soon as he approaches the futon, and almost everything seems to be a blur after that.

His wife seems to have no trouble straddling his waist and impaling herself on his throbbing erection. He clenches his teeth the first time she cums, struggling to not join her on and reach his own high, but instead he explores her changing body with his hands, cursing his own for growing more and more excited.

"I missed this," Sakura says breathlessly, her palms on her chest, hips swaying in an effort to get reacquainted with the feel of his cock.

Sasuke thrusts up, watches her breasts bounce as she moves on top of him, her round belly, evidence that their love has culminated into something greater—and he can't help it—his eyes screwed shut, hand on her hip, he comes shortly after.

The intensity of it is so strong that he doesn't come to his senses until Sakura's fingers touch his face. 

She's still perched atop of him, a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"Am I that good?" she teases.

His lips twitch.

"Hn. I might need a little more insight to make an assessment."

She squeals as he reverses their positions, kissing every part of her body he can reach. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MikeyMack requested SS Christmas tittyfuck.
> 
> here it is heheeee  
> i hope you don't mind that it's charasaku!

There's something about breasts that men like a lot. The shape, the size for some. Sakura, well… She thinks that sometimes, these beauties get in the way. 

The dress is only available in one size, and while the red velvet of her dress hugs her body perfectly in other areas, the chest area is a different matter. 

Sasuke is supposed to come in any second, and she's still trying to squeeze her flesh into the dress.

Naturally, he comes home the second she remembers he's supposed to show up, a KFC bag in one hand. 

"Sakura!"

She attempts to hide her cleavage from his sight when the triumphant look on his face turns into curiosity.

"I wasn't finished dressing," she says abruptly, noticing his eyes fixated on her exposed thighs.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke says with a grin and licks his lips. Fried chicken is left forgotten on a chair, his mouth salivating for other things. 

"I-it matters to me," she stammers and frowns, backing away until her butt hits the dresser as he gets closer.

"Would you be more willing if I wore my Santa costume, Mrs. Claus?"

She imagines him in a red costume, big belly between his hips, and reckons that it's not a turn on. 

"Sasuke," she says softly, adopts a calming tone like one would with a threatening, hungry wolf, "Food first. Presents later."

Sasuke grins wide. "Just a little kiss, then."

She blinks, surprised that her usually impatient boyfriend gives in so quickly. Her hands cup his jaw, her face moving close so she can press her mouth against his. Instead, Sasuke's face disappears from her field of view, his mouth pressing against the top of her tits.

She can't suppress a small gasp of surprise.

"Thought you could hide these from me?" he says smugly, and presses his palms against the sides of her ample chest.

She frowns, hates that her face is warming because of his touch. "That dress doesn't fit me."

"On the contrary, Kitten," he smirks, tugging the neckline of her dress and freeing her breasts, "I think it suits you very well."

Will she ever get over this feeling? The feeling of being wanted, of having Sasuke look at her with both tenderness and hunger. Even now, she feels her resolve crumble as he rubs her shoulders.

If there's a way to distract him and still spend their first Christmas together with their clothes still on…

She pushes him away lightly, struck by an idea.

"Sit on the bed," she tells him.

He's happy to oblige, already pleased with the idea that she didn't reject him. Maybe she wants this as much as he does—likes knowing she can get him off in other ways.

"I do like getting my Christmas presents early," he gloats as she takes him out, already half hard.

"Think of this as an appetizer," she murmurs, and licks his hardening shaft.

Her boyfriend's breath hitches, one of her hands stroking the lubricated part of his erection. She sucks on his tip, pays special attention to the slit and gathers precum on the tip of her tongue.

Sasuke's hand reaches for the back of her head then, and she indulges him for a moment—brings her mouth around his cock and swallows until she can't take him further. He swears above her.

She'll never get tired of seeing him weak for her. His cock still hard in her hand—throbbing, even—a smile plays across her lips.

"You're about to cum already?"

His cock twitches in her hand.

"You know it's been a while…" his half lidded eyes dart to her exposed chest.

Blushing, she still remains in control.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?" she asks.

"That would be great," he says, his voice hoarse.

She tilts her head, then loosens her grip on his erection to hold onto her tits. 

His expression is priceless. Lips parted, eyes widening. She doesn't even need to say those words before his larger hands help her get a hold of her generous chest.

"You can fuck them, if you want," she says, giving him a coy look.

Sasuke doesn't mask his enthusiasm, moaning as his cock slides between her breasts. Her tongue slips out from between her lips to tease the tip of his cock once again.

"Sakura," Sasuke groans, canting his hips and thrusting lightly to fuck her breasts, his eyes unable to look at anything but the smooth tunnel she created by pushing her globes together.

"You can cum whenever you want," she says between ragged breaths, peering down at her bust and finding the sight of his cock pushing between her breasts very erotic, "Give it to me."

She presses her mouth to the crown, and Sasuke shudders, panting as he erupts onto her chest. He comes with a low groan, and Sakura's lips part as his release covers her breasts and collarbone.

It's the first time he ever came anywhere but inside a condom or tissues, and she finds that she really likes it.

Her cheeks are burning when she comes to this conclusion, red dress falling to her hips and her boyfriend's cum splattered on her torso.

"You okay?" Sasuke's look of concern forces her to look up at him.

"Sasuke…"

There will be many Christmas eves to celebrate properly. Right now, she only wants one thing.

"I think you should lie down on the bed."

Riding him until midnight doesn't sound bad at all.


End file.
